


Salty Goodness

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Desire, Established Relationship, Licking, Loss of Control, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s body has turned traitor on him, obliterating his self-control.





	Salty Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Licking,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Back Stage Pass 2.

Dee was looking up at him, lids heavy over green eyes, sly smirk curving his lips, fingers sticky and wet, tongue slipping out to lick them clean, obviously relishing the taste. The smirk widened impossibly as Dee’s tongue flicked out again, tracing a path around his lips, catching any stray drops he’d missed before and God, it turned Ryo on when Dee licked his lips like that, which was ridiculous considering... 

Considering Dee had just sucked him off once and he shouldn’t need or want more, not tonight, and despite that he still did, and Dee knew it, judging by that smirk.

Another slow lick, Dee’s hand raised to wipe away a splash from his cheek, too far from Dee’s mouth for his tongue to reach, lapping it off his fingers again while Ryo could only stare, his own mouth dry, and further south already getting hard again just from watching Dee, like the cat who got the cream, and dammit, why’d he have to think that? Because it wasn’t helping him in any way whatsoever, and he really needed to stop thinking like that. Once was enough; except when it wasn’t, like tonight.

“Mmmm,” Dee growled, making a show of licking his fingers again. “Salty goodness.”

“Deeeeee!” It was more of a whine than anything else, and Dee’s eyes glinted with wicked amusement. He knew the effect he was having, and he licked it. Liked it, dammit, not licked! Gotta stop thinking about licking, which was never going to happen with Dee smirking at him like that, kneeling in front of the sofa, a solid bulge in the front of his pants attesting to his own arousal, but Ryo couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes on the seductive view. 

He wanted Dee; that was the truth of the matter. Where usually one time would be enough to satisfy him, tonight it wasn’t, not even close. Yes, he’d enjoyed Dee sucking him off; the things Dee could do with his tongue were mind-blowing, Ryo had never imagined anyone could… His thoughts trailed off. Yes, it had been good, better than good, but it had only been enough to take the edge off. Cold medicine and alcohol; who would have thought that combination could be so volatile? Ryo’s whole body felt hypersensitive, he shuddered with pleasure at Dee’s lightest touch, and now he wanted to touch his lover in return, feel the smooth skin over hard planes of muscle, feel Dee against him, on top of him, inside him… 

Did that make him weak? He’d always prided himself on his self-control, but all that was slipping away from him, and he wasn’t sure he even cared anymore, especially when Dee kissed him and Ryo realised he could taste his own come on his lover’s lips, salty and sharp with musk, underlain with Dee’s own familiar flavour. It set his pulse racing, turning him on even more.

Ryo knew Dee would back off if he told him to, he’d only agreed to let Dee get him off once, and despite clearly needing release himself Dee wouldn’t push things, not tonight. Ryo almost wished he would, just so the decision would be out of his hands and he could tell himself tomorrow that it hadn’t been his fault; it had all been down to Dee. But that wouldn’t be fair, making Dee out to be the villain of the piece when it was Ryo’s own body that was calling the shots.

“What do you want to do now?”

How could Dee hold his own needs in check like that and be so sensitive, so caring, when Ryo’s needs were spiralling out of control?

Heat suffused Ryo’s face; as embarrassing as this was, there was no other choice to make. Not when his traitorous body was aching for Dee in ways that he’d never experienced with anyone else. There was only one answer he could give.

“I think you should stay the night.”

The End


End file.
